The Adventures Of Doc
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: What if we lived in a time where we could do anything we wanted? What if, by some strange fate, someone was able to bring their Transformer models to life? Doc lives in such a time, and soon realizes she has powers she never knew she had.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers, though i wish i owned a few. I do however, own Crystal/Doc, Damion, Rightway, Compumus, and Darren.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Me )).

)( Story Start )(

Crystal sighed as she reached up, pushing some of her shoulder length reddishbrown hair behind an ear. She paused a moment, using her pinky finger to push her silver rimmed glasses up her nose a bit, before she went back to work sitting over a table with various parts on it. She wore a black shirt with a red cross on it, a silver dragon twisted around over the front of it.

She wore a simple pair of snow leopard print baggy pants, and a black and white bandanna on her head, with a red cross showing at the front. "Mmm..I love making these." She said to herself, the twenty-one year old looking at various parts for some models she was making. Well, models would be the easiest things to describe at the moment, as she was trying to make miniature sized 6" tall figures of her favorite G1 transformers.

So far, she had completed Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave, and The Constructicons, and right now, she was working on completeing one of her MOST favorite ones, Ratchet. "Theeere we go Ratch'. We got your chevron all in place and everything, everyone's paint is all in order, heh heh, i can even make the Constructies into Devi if i wanted." She said, sighing as she snapped her wrist cuffs into a looser fit, instead of the tight fit she had before. They were black leather, with a purple 'C' one the left one, and a red 'D' on the right, she even had a matching choker with a blue 'O' on it.

She leaned back, placing Ratchet with the rest of them, and grabbing a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it up, taking a drag off of it. She placed her hand on the metallic table, reaching over, cigarette in her mouth as she attempted at grabbing a light, so she could see better. She missed the small light, the lamp falling onto the table, on, as the bulb hit it, causing electricity to go coursing through the table, and her.

Crystal cursed as she got shocked, her form falling to the floor as the dim lights she had on overhead flickered and went out. She awoke again probably about an hour later, hearing voices. "Man o' man, that's one big human.." She heared, her face going to confusion and a "Erh..?" escaping her lips. She jumped up, patting herself down and looking around as she remembered her cigarette, and found that it had fallen on the floor and burned out. 'Good thing i have tile..' She thought to herself with a sigh.

"Shit. I need to clean up my work room better, can't have THAT happening again." She said to herself, hand on her head as she looked around, her back to the table. "Now, where is that radio...It must have gotten some weird jolt or something from that power surge earlier..i swear i'm hearing voices..Or the voice hearing could be a cause of electricity shocking me into unconsciousness.." She said, hearing someone clear their throat.

She paused, looking around, turning every which way, wondering who could've gotten into her home, before she looked down at her table, and nearly fell over, at her models walking around, Autobots and Decepticons staying well away from each other. "Ohhh kay..I'm hallucinating, a reaction from having forced accidental electroshock therapy go through my brain..yeah...That or i'm still dreaming.." She muttered to herself.

"I'm afraid not." Prowl said in slight amusement at the giant human, well, to THEIR standards. "Oh...shit..." Crystal said, falling into her seat at the table, hands on her head as she tried to think. "Are you alright?" Jazz asked, looking up at her. "...Holy...hell...god almighty.." She said, staring at them even more. "Their alive! My GOD! Their alive!" Crystal said, jumping up and nearly tripping over her chair to find something, well, she didn't know what exactly she was looking for.

"She seems to be having some psyological meltdown..." Ratchet said, eyeing her. "Be RIGHT back. None of you move from that table!" She said, running from the room, appearing a few more minutes later again with a glass full of molassis looking colored stuff in it, with a few icecubes floating around. "Sorry, but, i need a drink.." She said with a slight chuckle, taking a deep drink of the strong drink she had.

"I still can't belive it, you all..are..alive.." She said, green/blue eyes wide. "Well, we aren't wound up or anything.." Jazz said with a wry smile. "I can see that. I should KNOW that you're not..because..about.." Here she paused, looking at a clock. "And hour ago, i just finished building the lot of you." She said, grabbing her cigarette pack and pulling one out, lighting it up and shakily taking a drag.

"You did?" Scavanger asked, optics wide as he looked at himself. "Yes." Crystal said, reaching out and plucking him from the table, setting him on her shoulder. He was her favorite Constructicon. "Allright. Just so you guys know. In my world, which is where you are now. You're all a bunch of cartoon and action figure characters. I even have the first season, and the first half of the second season of your show." She said, glancing over at Soundwave.

"And there are going to be rules. There will be NO fighting at ALL. No excuses or circumstances, got that? I know you're Decepticons and Autobots, and that you have to fight to end an everlasting war, yada yada yada. This is my house, and i won't tolerate your fighting. Second, you are to never go outside, unless you are with me, and then, you have to pretend to be the action figures you are, which means no moving or talking, got that?" She asked as they nodded uncertainly.

"There will be no name calling, or badmouthing, you hear? If i see any fighting, well, play fighting, a.k.a. rough housing will be slightly permitted, and i will oversee any of that. Decepticons, you will NOT attempt at anything to do with harming the Autobots, me, or my cats, got that? No trying to escape either. If someone found you, they'll take you to a lab and do lots of nasty experiments on you, to figure out how you can well, be living." Crystal said, flicking her ash in an ashtray.

"You may watch my tv, any of my VHS or DvD, you may be allowed to use my computer, but only with permission, and when i'm not on it. You may roam around freely in my house, but not my bathroom when i am occupying it, human female stuff, and my bedroom at certain times, will be offlimits, i will let you know when this is. Don't make any messes, and if you do make a mess, you will have to clean it up." Crystal said, exhaling smoke and putting out her cigarette.

"Any questions?" She asked, looking down at the nine of them, well, ten, but Scavanger was sitting happily on her shoulder. "What's your name?" Jazz asked, looking up at her. "I'm Crystal. But everyone calls me Doc." She said, pointing to her wristbands and choker which spelt out the word. "Why should we listen to you?" Longhaul complained, glaring up at her.

"Because, i built you, somehow gave you life, and the fact i can take you right apart again or crush you under my feet." Crystal said seriously. "But i won't do so, if you just follow the rules i told you all. Besides, i wouldn't want to break up a team that had a mental link, it might be hazardus to your fellow Constructicons." She said with a smile.

"I have six cats, just so you all know. Two girls and four guys. Their names are heh, Jazz, Ratch', Prowl, Soundie, First Aid, and Devi. I'm not sure how'd they react to you all though.." She said thoughtfully. She went about plucking them all off of the table, some complaining as she did so. She walked out of her work room into a hallway. "That was my work room, i usually spend time in there when i'm working on projects." She said as she held them all in her arms.

"The door to the right is the bathroom, the door down the hall is my room. Here is the kitchen." She said, walking down the hall. "Then the living room, and the door off the livingroom, is my computer and game room." She said finally as she set them all on a coffee table. Immediately six cats of differant colors ran in, bells jingling on their collars. They all pressed themselves against her legs and meowed, looking up at her. "And these, are my cats." She said with a smile.

"This one is Devi, who is a she." She said, picking up a short haired black cat with green eyes, who purred contently. "This one is Soundie, a he." She said, putting down Devi and picking up a white cat, then setting him back down. "This is Prowl, who is, erh, a she." Crystal said with a slight grin as she lifted up a black and white long haired cat, who had practically the same markings as Prowl did.

"This is Jazz, a he." She said, picking up a gray and white cat that had golden colored eyes. "This one is First Aid, cutie isn't he?" She asked as she set Jazz down and picked up a short haired gray and white kitten with blue eyes. "And this little pain in the ass is Ratch'." She finished, setting First Aid back down and picking up a black and white short haired kitten with green eyes.

"I'll be riiight back." She said, setting Ratch' down and walking down the hall, grabbing her forgotten drink. She nearly dropped her glass when she heard one of her cats yowling, and ran back into the livingroom, sitting the drink down and looking around at her cats. "Gah! First Aid baby!" She said as she picked him up, the kitten merowling pitifully as she did so.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at his left front paw, seeing it bleeding. "Allright..WHO...did..this?" She asked, looking at every single one of them, and they all pointed at Soundwave, who didn't have a very happy look on his face. "NEW rule! Don't hurt my cats!" She growled out, yanking the blaster Soundwave was holding. "And you all can thank Soundwave here, for making me add this one. No weapons, at all, so hand them all over. Or i'll take them by force." She said, holding her hand out as the Autobots grudgingly gave her all of their weapons and ammo.

The Decepticons took a while longer to do so, and once she had all of it, she carried them all off and locked them away in her room, still holding First Aid under her other arm. "Common baby..Let's get you all fixed up.." She murmered to him, taking him in the kitchen and pulling out bandages and medicine. She rinsed away all the blood, patting his paw dry before she set him on her table, First Aid sitting obediantly as she put germ killing medicine on it and bandaging up his paw.

"There you go baby. Mommy made it all better, didn't she?" She asked First Aid, cuddling him in her arms and pressing her cheek against the top of his head, making him purr. "Man, she really loves her cats.." Jazz said, looking at Prowl. "Alright, i'm going to get a shower, so you all behave, alright? And, if you don't...Prowl, Soundie, watch them." She said to her cats, the two taking various seats around the living room and training their stare at the mini transformers.

)( An Hour Later )(

"Dooooc! I need the brilliant expertise that is your mind, all wrapped up in a pretty face." A guy said, popping his head in the front door. All of the Transformers froze as the man came in, holding a box. "Hey Damion. Come on in. What is it that you need?" She asked as he set the box down and took a seat on the couch, opening it up, after briefly moving her figurines out of the way.

"I don't know HOW it happened. But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe need to be fixed." He said, pulling them out as Crystal went and grabbed her tool kit, returning and looking them over. "It looks like it's one of the inside parts, i'd have to disassemble them to fix it." She said, and proceeded to do just exactly that. It took about an hour to find what was wrong, and to find the spare peices she kept for those parts, and put them back together.

"There we go Damion. Their just as good as when i put 'em together for you." She said with a grin, looking at his handsomly tanned face. "Thanks Doc, i owe you one." He said, winking. "Heh, if i ever collected on what people owe me, i could be rich...er.." She said with a slight grin. "Heh, i know what you mean, but you don't need the money, you have all you could ever want." Damion said, stretching out his muscular figure.

Crystal smirked at him, cracking her knuckles. "It all come with being the supreme Tron of the universe...Speaking of which, is Prime still up to knocking me off my 'high and mighty' pedistal?" Crystal asked, Damion grinning. "Indeed supreme master. She seems to think that she has a failsafe plan that would put their team in the lead this month." Damion said with a smirk.

"She does, does she? We'll just have to see about that, i have reigned supreme at this for seven years now. That little upstart thinks she can just come to this complex, overthrow the current Prime, and THEN defeat the CHAMPION Tron within TWO monthes, puhlease! I didn't get to my posistion by standing by and letting them get a jump on us." Crystal said, smirking.

"Man you guys are some kinda crazy!" Jazz said, causing Damion to stare at him. "Uhh...Doc? Am i hallucinating, or did that Jazz figurine just talk...and move?" He asked, Crystal sighing. "No...It's uhh..a new model i've been working on...minature robotics with AI...yeah..that's it." She said, smirking.

"Woah! Awesome! Can you make mine like that?" He asked, holding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I..doubt it..it was purely accidental..If i knew, i would..and you'd be the first to know." She said, sighing. "Oh, i just talked to Jordan, the little spy. He said the other team was gearing up for..well..something..he didn't know quite yet, and he'd tell us asap when he finds out." Damion said, poking at Soundwave, who hit at him. "Feisty little things, aren't they?" He asked.

"You have no idea...The next schedualed battle is tomorrow, right? I have a few things i need to work on in my Mech's lab, i'm going to give that Prime the surprise of her life!" Doc said, smirking. "Would you please explain what is going on?" Prowl asked, looking up at them, though he had a faint idea already.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we currently live on Mars. That's where Earth sent all of us who didn't 'fit in' over there, in their standards and rules." Doc started. "Basically we're here because we're game and anime purists. We all get along pretty peacefully. We live in the Transformer sector, mainly G1." Damion said, grinning.

"This sector is split into two, the Autobots, and Decepticons. We have monthly annual mock battles with the other team about once a month. Every half month, we hold battles for new Trons and Primes. I have been Tron since i was fourteen." Crystal said, smirking.

"My official title is 'The Supreme Decepticon Ruler, DocTron'. And the others have a new leader this term who is titled 'The Leader For Freedom, Compumus Prime'. But she's a little pain in the aft who got kicked out of the Decepticon Corps. for being a troublemaker. I'm surprised the Autobot Corps. took her in, shows what happened to THEM, she went and overthrew Mattius Prime, nice guy he was too, i'm saddened to lose such a rival and friend." Doc said, shrugging.

"So...you're a Decepticon?" Ratchet said, bewildered, the mini Decepticons perking up a bit at the news. "Yeah, but we're NOTHING like the cartoon ones, we don't go around killing people or anything like that, it would be a DIRECT violation of the Directive of Civilization, to break that, we would be locked up, cryogenized, and jettisoned into the sun for such a crime." Doc said, arching her back in a stretch.

"Isn't that a bit...severe..?" Scavenger asked, looking up at the humans. "No. Not really. It's what we ended up adopting about a hundred years back. Sent all the criminals to Mercury. Those who had killed, got sent into the sun, so that they wouldn't be able to escape any prison they were sent to, and it also guaranteed that they would NEVER do it again." Doc said.

"It also straightened up all the crimes we had on the planets after that, crimes are very rare nowadays. Thus, leading to the much more peaceful Coalition of Planets in our system." Damion said, pausing a moment, as he stared at HIS figureines...as they were moving..just slightly, as if they were bored, and were waiting for the humans to go away so they could run around freely.

"Oh shut UP already, WE know all of this." Sunstreaker said, before realizing he said that aloud. "Oh. NICE going bro. Now they know we're not toys." Sideswipe said, rubbing his head. "Doc! Their...alive!" Damion said, staring at them in wonderment. "See, WE'RE not the only ones..." Ratchet said, looking at the twins.

"How long have you two been running around?" Doc asked them, arching a brow. "Oh..ever since you built us for Damion here...about..two or three years.." Sideswipe said with a shrug. "Wait..since...**I** built you?" Doc said, blinking. "Yeah, your audios defective or something?" Sunstreaker said, looking around boredly, and waving to the others.

"Wait..what about those others i made for him? Optimus, Redalert, Omega...lets see...Megatron..Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker?" Doc asked them, eyes wide. "Prime, same as usual. Red, he's actually calmed down alot...Omega...just as long as you don't mess with him when he's watching Anime, then you don't get hurt..." Sideswipe started, thinking.

"Megatron, he's calmed down too. He's realized that it's a waste of effort to fight over things from the past, him and Prime are pretty ok friends now. Those annoying seekers..same as usual, just not as high strung..in Starscreams case, that is." He finished, grinning. "In fact, he seems to have a thing going for that original that you built and made Damion here, what's her name? Oh yeah! Sunshadow." Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Doc stared at him, unbeliveing...before a grin spread across her face. "You know what Doc..i think you DO have the magical touch. Do you know what this means? We can't let ANYONE know..you didn't make any others for anyone else...did you?" Damion asked as an after thought.

"You're right, Damion. No one can know, who KNOWS what those damned scientists would do to them..and possibly ME if they found out..i have to protect my children..." She said with a smirk at their stares at her calling them that. "But, it COULD be useful in our...no..i may be tempted, but i will NOT do it..So that ideas out of the equasion...Oh well." Doc started, mostly talking to herself as she paced around.

Damion looked like he was about to say something, before pausing, approaching Doc with a determined look. "Doc...can i speak with you..privately?" He started, pushing her towards the kitchen area, where they began talking in low voices. "Doc, has HE been hitting you again?" Damion started, sighing at her clueless look.

He grabbed her arm, and sliding the short sleeve up, to where he had glimpsed the bruise there a moment ago. "No. I did that one myself." Doc said with a roll of her eyes, yanking the sleeve back down. "Uh huh. If you say so Doc. I've known you a hell of alot longer than HE has. I don't like him at all." Damion said, eyes narrowing.

Damion didn't trust Doc's current partner, he seemed, abusive, and that was against the law..why she didn't report him, Damion had no idea.."Common Doc, you know i'm just looking out for you. I've cared for you since we were kids. And i thought the time were were together was fantastic..one of the best times of my life..What i'm trying to say is..i guess..is that..if you ever need me..i'm only a call away." Damion finished, sighing.

"So what's up with those two?" Jazz asked, watching the two humans talk in the kitchen. "Eh, from what we've gathered, they grew up together, he loves her, she does too, but is reluctant to partner him on a permanant basis. Doc's currently in a partnership with some guy, Damion doesn't trust him one bit, and i don't blaim him." Sideswipe said, sitting on one of the cats.

"The guy is no good, violent, abusive, i don't even know why Doc chose him, only thing i guess, is that she had no idea what he was like before she did." Sideswipe said, petting First Aid. "I see.." Prowl said, before the cat who was named like him, came over to Sideswipe, and grabbed him at the scruff of the neck.

"Hey! Put me down! Oh! Common! Stop it! Eww..! I do NOT need a BATH!" Sideswipe complained as the cat had him pinned and was licking him with a purr. Sunstreaker just laughed, watching his brother's futile attempts at getting free from a washing. "Ha! I agree with your cat mom. You DO need a washing!" Sunstreaker teased as Sideswipe glowered.

"Devi! Sunstreaker's paint is dusty! You know how he HATES dust on his finish!" Sideswipe yelled to one of the other cats, Devi's head perking up at her name, and pounced upon Sunstreaker, who yelled and cussed as he was given the same treatment as his brother. "Oh..how i hate you.." Sunstreaker said with a glower at his brother.

"Don't forget to tell YOUR cat mum to wash behind your recepters!" Sideswipe cackled, having already been freed by Prowl and was sitting upon her back. The others were watching and laughing at the two with the cats, Jazz's grin the biggest.

)( Later That Week )(

They were in Doc's personal training area, Damion having brought over his mini transformers to talk with friends before he left for some work he had to do. At the moment, Autobots and Decepticons were gathered around their leaders, Megatron conversing with Doc.

"I must confess, you run your faction better than one would assume, seeing as you're human. But then there IS the fact that you gave life to us in this...interesting world of yours, so that would make you almost equal to Primus...or our creator at the least." Megatron said, arms crossed as he looked up at Doc.

"Compliment, from Megatron? I'm probably going crazy...if i haven't already." Doc said, grinning. "I do admit, they are far and few between." He stated, looking at 'his' Decepticons that were milling about with the Autobots. "So how exactly do you guys 'fight'?" Jazz asked, looking up at Doc, who smirked.

"Since we are a highly technological civilization, we have perfected arts that our ancestors never even DREAMED of. You could say we're a bit like what you would call 'triple changers'. See, we have humans forms, us in the Transformer sector that is, then we have actual 'Transformer' forms, with a complete vehicular form, and we can switch between the three at will." Doc stated, some of them not beliving her.

"Madam Leader, perhapse you should show them." Megatron said, smirking. "I do belive you may be right." Doc said, as her skin seemed to harden, all her organic parts seemed to do this, except her hair, and her clothes melted into 'armor' and she stood her usual height, only now, a transformer.

She was black with purple highlights, and what looked like seeker wings upon her back, and a visor over her optics. "Man o' man!" Jazz said, him and the others staring, while the ones who'd been around for a while looked on boredly. "Yeah, awesome isn't it? Oh. Hold up a moment." Doc said, pressing a hand at the side of her visor.

It lit up, and numbers and symbols ran across it, Doc's curious face growing into a smirk. "I can't belive it! Ha ha ha! Compumus has been overthrown!" Doc nearly crowed, dancing around. "And it looks like...MATTIUS! Mattius is back on the throne! Yes! Muahahahaha! I get to take on my rival once again! The Cons will LOVE this!" Doc said, dancing around even more.

"So that's a good thing eh?" Jazz asked, looking to Megatron who also had a smirk. "Indeed, I have never seen such an opponant like Mattius Prime in all my years here. He actually makes DocTron work to keep her standings in the battles as the top victor supreme." Megatron said, explaining.

"Allright! Yeeesssss! We shalt rise above!" Doc said, mostly talking to herself. She placed her hand upon the side of her visor again. "Attention all troops. As you must already know, Mattius has regained the throne of Prime from Compumus. As such, training time will be TRIPLE. You know he will be whipping those Autobots back into shape after Compumus."

"And as such, everyone is to report to our arena in fourty eight hours at thirteen hundred hours. No excuses, those who are late, or don't show up, unless with proper and convincing alibies will be severely punished...by way of cleaning every square inch of the arena, barracks, and armories, with a toothbrush. A pixie toothbrush at that. DocTron out, you all BETTER be there." Doc stated, hand lowering from her visor as she smirked.

"What's a 'pixie toothbrush'?" Scavenger asked, scratching the side of his head. "Well, we have a colony of animeists who are pixies, their half your size." Doc said with a grin, as the Autobots wondered how a human would clean all those areas with a tiny toothbrush, and glanced at the twins, who grinned.

"Makes me glad that they didn't have any of those where WE'RE from...well...based from." Sideswipe said with a snicker. They suddenly went very still, as if they were toys, and Doc arched a brow at them. "Eh, what's with you guys?" She asked, before a hand settled on her shoulder, saying "Still talking to dolls, eh?".

Reacting on instinct, Doc flipped the person over, foot upon their throat, before she blinked at who it was. "Oh! Mattius. You should know better than to startle me like that." She said, reaching down and hauling him back to his feet. Mattius was also a seeker type transformer, dark blue with red highlights.

He grinned wryly at her, dusting off. "I figured that you more than others would be thrilled about the news of my Ascension to Prime once more. I still say it's a shame that we grew up on opposite ends. You would make a wonderful bondmate. Strong, intelligent, felxible, i know a few things where that could come in handy." Mattius said with a small grin.

"Bah! We go through this everytime. You, Autobot. Me, Decepticon. NEVER would work. No matter how handsome you are. Besides, you're three years older than i am. You know how i feel about that. I like my guys my age." She said with a grin, before they hugged each other, Mattius giving her his customary kiss upon the cheek, unless they were in battle.

"So what brings you here Mattius? You didn't come all this way just to tell me that, or to flirt, what is it?" She asked, hands upon her hips. "You wound me, Doc." Mattius said, hands over his heart. "No, only if we were in battle, do i wound you." She replied with a smirk.

"That you do. Speaking of which, i know it's last minute, but how would you feel to a spar, for old times sake, i need to see if i still got enough skill to go against you in public." He said with a grin. "You mean you want as many chances as you can to grab my naughty bits, right?" Doc asked, snickering.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, feighning concern. "Indeed, but, sure, why not? I'm not doing anything at the moment. I'm ready whenever you are, Mattius!" Doc said, smirking. "After you." Mattius said, walking a bit away from Doc as she typed commands into a computer consol that was nearby.

She took her own place as a black and white Datsun type car came out on the feild, transforming into a mech that looked very much like a referee, with a white visor over his eyes. "If i may say so, welcome back to Prime, Mattius." He said a moment in a deep voice.

"Thank you, Rightway." Mattius said, nodding to him. "As this is an unofficial battle, just a spar, the time limit will be set to five minutes. If a victor is not decided by then, i will deem the rightful champion." Rightway said, standing back as he held a blaster up into the air, firing it. "Begin!" He stated as Mattius and Doc rushed forwards.

Doc slammed her fist into Mattius' face, rocking him back a moment before he retaliated with a punch of his own, knocking Doc backwards into the air. Doc righted herself as she fell, her form landing in a crouch and sliding back a few feet. She stood up, wiping away what could've been energon from the corner of her mouth. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted.

"No, it is not." He replied with a grin, pulling out his blaster and firing a barage at Doc, who dodged the shots with apparant ease. Megatron and the others watched in interest, considering they were in a booth that protected them from any damage. Doc had managed to get close enough to Mattius, and was currently holding him in a headlock, smirking.

Mattius reached up, grabbing Doc by the arms and flipping her over onto the ground. Doc rolled to avoid the blaster fire Mattius was shooting at her, and jumped back up, pulling out her own blaster and firing back at him, and landing a couple of them. They were grappling for power over the other when a crack was heard, Doc cursing, and then Rightway firing his blaster again.

The two sepperated, standing a ways back from the other as Rightway did something with his visor, which glowed for a moment as he analized them. "...Both has sustained equal damage..Neither was close to winning over the other.." He muttered to himself as he read out the statistics. "I declare this match, a tie." Rightway said, smiling.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, i hope all of you enjoy this odd fanfic of mine, it's just one that i work on when i get bored and run out of inspiration for any of my other stories.


End file.
